mittelalterfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Angelsächsische Eroberung Englands
Über den Charakter der angelsächsischen Eroberungen und Besiedelungen im Englischen Siedlungswesen ist lange gestritten worden. Die Streitfrage war vorallem, inwieweit die angelsächsischen Eroberungen die Vernichtung der römisch-britischen Bevölkerung und der römisch-britischen Zivilisation nach sich zogen, oder wenigstens dazu führten, dass die früheren Einwohner aus den eroberten Distrikten vertrieben wurden. Allgemeine Schlüsse Die Auffassung, dass ein beträchtlicher Teil der römisch-britischen Bevölkerung und Zivilisation übrig blieb, wurde unter den älteren Historiker von vertreten C. H. Pearson und in neuerer Zeit wieder von F. Seebohm.. Pearson plädierte für seine Auffassung mit der Begründung, dass „''the object of the races who broke up the Roman Empire was not to settlc in a desert, but to live at ease, as an aristocracy of soldiers, drawing rent from a peaceful population of tenants''" und er versuchte den Mangel von Beweisen für die Schonung der Überlebenden durch den Satz zu erklären: „''The calm of the conquered has been mistaken for the silence of the dead''". Seebohms Argument hatte in der Hypothese, dass die Schwierigkeit, die Existenz des mittelalterlichen Landgütersystems zu erklären, nur durch den Ursprung im römischen Villa-System, das nach seiner Auffassung die germanischen Einfälle überdauert haben sollte, gelöst werden könne, eine viel festere Grundlage. History of England during the Early and Middle Ages (Internet Archive). C. H. Pearson. London, Bell & Daldy 1867, Band I. The English Village Community (Internet Archive). F. Seebohm. London, Green, And Company 1883. Theorie der Verschonung Gegen die Theorie von Pearson und Seebohm, dass ein großer Teil der britisch-römischen Bevölkerung bei den Eroberungen verschont wurde, wandten sich unter den neueren Forschern F. W. Maitland und P. Vinogradoff. Sie versuchten eine andere Erklärung, die auf der Entwicklung des Landgütersystems mit sozialen und ökonomischen Kräften basierte, denn die Wirksamkeit jener sozialen und ökonomischen Kräfte, die vorallem durch die skandinavischen Einfälle gefördert wurden, ließ sich nachweisen. vgl. Domesday Book and Beyond (Internet Archive): Three Essays in the Early History of England. Frederic William Maitland. University Press, 1907. Essay 2 The growth of the manor (Internet Archive). Sir Paul Vinogradoff. London, Sonnenschein, 1905.. Im Allgemeinen kamen die meisten Gelehrten zu den Auffassungen, dass die angelsächsischen Eroberungen destruktiven Charakter hatten, wenigstens bis sie den Severn und den Dee erreichten; und seit die Schonung der Bevölkerung, nach der Trennung der Briten von Cumbria und Strathclyde und von West-Wales von Wales, für die Eroberer keine Gefahr mehr bot. Dass die römische Zivilisation in Britannien, entweder von keltischen oder germanischen Aggressoren, vernichtet wurde, wird durch die archäologische Forschung und durch die merkwürdige Unkenntnis des römischen Britannien, die bei Gildas (504-569) zutage tritt, bezeugt vgl. The Romanization of Roman Britain (Internet Archive). F. Jahr Haverfield. Oxford : Clarendon press, 1915. In: Proceedings of the British Academy, Band 2. Destruktive Eroberungen der Angelsachsen Der destruktive Charakter der angelsächsischen Eroberungen und dass die germanischen Eroberer keine geringere Zerstörungswut zeigten als die Pikten oder die Skoten wird z.B. durch die Stelle in der Chronik bewiesen, die von der Erstürmung von Anderida (anno 491) spricht, und durch das Gedicht „Die Ruine" aus dem 8. Jhd. vgl. Bibliothek der angelsächsischen Poesie (Internet Archive). Christian Wilhelm Michael Grein. Kassel : G. H. Wigand 1857, Bd. I, S. 248. Doch vorallem ist es der gesamte Ton von Gildas und die Berichte über die Grausamkeit der Sachsen, die die Küste Galliens angriffen vgl. Apollinaris Sidonii Epist. VIII 6; MGH. Auct. Antiq. 8, 132 und durch die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass, wenn die Eroberungen das Werk einer großen Zahl kleiner Banden waren, bei der geringen Stärke dieser Banden die Schonung der Einwohner gefährlich werden mußte. Dass die Bevölkerung der eingenommenen Distrikte vorwiegend germanisch wurde, scheint durch den germanischen Charakter der Ortsnamen, die Sprache und die Einrichtungen des angelsächsischen England bezeugt zu werden. Zerstörung der Gemeinden Es fällt vor allem auf, dass die Briten ihr Christentum den Erobern nicht übermittelten, denn wenn die britische Kirche in den eroberten Distrikten weiterbestanden hätte, so wäre es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass, da die Religion der Eroberer weder durch ein festes Dogma noch durch einen hochorganisierten Priesterstand geschützt wurde, eine Religion der Propaganda wie das Christentum bald die Oberhand gewonnen hätte. Man kann also nur annehmen, dass, wenngleich einzelne Briten verschont wurden, britische Gemeinden, die fähig gewesen wären, Einrichtungen und Gebräuche zu übermitteln, in der Regel vernichtet wurden. Dass einzelne Briten auch in den früh eroberten Gegenden am Leben blieben, geht aus dem Weiterbestehen keltischer Flurnamen hervor. Ortsnamen wie Wallington (Wealinga tun) in Hertfordshire lassen vermuten, dass sporadisch ein britisches Dorf für sich in einem germanischen Distrikt bestehen blieb vgl. Place Names of Hertfordshire (Internet Archive). W. W. Skeat. Printed for the East Herts archaeological society by S. Austin & sons, limited, 1904. S. 49; allerdings gibt es nur sehr wenige Beispiele dieser Art von Ortsnamen, und die Namen der Dörfer in den zuerst besetzten Distrikten sind überwiegend germanisch. Die größere Verschonung der Bevölkerung Es wird allgemein zugegeben, dass viele Briten während der späteren angelsächsischen Eroberungen verschont wurden. Das geht u.a. für das spätere Vordringen der Westsachsen aus den Gesetze von König Ine von Wessex hervor; für einen westsächsischen Distrikt existiert die Verordnung über die Dun-sete. Und wo bestimmte Vorschriften über die gesetzliche Behandlung der Briten überliefert sind, dort ist es sicher, dass die Überlebenden eine beträchtliche Anzahl ausgemacht haben müssen. In der Regel stützt man sich auf das häufigere Vorkommen keltischer Ortsnamen als Hauptbeweis für ein ausgedehnteres Übrigbleiben der Kelten in den westlichen Gebieten, die von den Angelsachsen in der späteren Zeit der Eroberung besetzt wurden. Aber so unschätzbar diese Zeugnisse sind, so sind sie doch nur mit Vorsicht zu benutzen und leicht irreführend, vor allem wenn feste Schlüsse auf Grund von Verhältniszahlen gezogen werden. Noch zweifelhafter sind Schlußfolgerungen, die sich auf das Vorwiegen von Weilern im Verhältnis zu Kern-Dörfern in den heutigen Karten oder in der Übersicht des Domesday-Buches stützen, und ebensowenig zuverlässig sind Schätzungen, die das Verhältnis zwischen „''geld-hides''" und „''field hides''" im Domesday-Bericht zugrunde legen. Verwandte Themen Quellen * J. R. Green. The Making of England (Internet Archive). London 1881 * Gesetze der Angelsachsen (Internet Archive). Felix Liebermann. Savigny-Stiftung. M. Niemeyer, 1906. Bd. I, S. 100 ff. * H. Munro Chadwick. The origin of the English nation (Internet Archive). Cambridge At the University Press, 1907. * Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde, Band 1. Johannes Hoops, 1918-1919. S. 605 ff. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Englisches Siedlungswesen